thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
What Do Illustrators Do? (film)/Transcript
This is a transcript for the 2016 film, "What Do Illustrators Do?". Act 1 (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Clearwater Animation logo) (Shows McGraw-Hill Financial logo) Text: TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX ANIMATION presents Text: a CLEARWATER ANIMATION/MCGRAW-HILL FINANCIAL production (Shows the movie title) (Fades into New York with a sunny background) (The screen zooms through New York City and pans into Jacqueline's apartment) (Shows Jacqueline playing with 2 other girls) (Jacqueline's cell phone was ringing, as he picked it up from his pocket) (He then started talking to Ann on his cell phone) Jacqueline: (talking to Ann on his cell phone) Hello? Ann's Voice on Phone: Hello there, Jacqueline. Jacqueline: (talking to Ann on his cell phone) Hey mom. Uh, I was playing with my 2 girls. Ann's Voice on Phone: Well that's great. Hey listen, I want you to come to Author Books, and visit me here, at my book illustration studio. You know why? Because I need you, right now. Jacqueline: (talking to Ann on his cell phone; confused) Um, okay. (neutral) I'll see you later. Goodbye mom. (Jacqueline hanged up his cell phone and put it in his pocket) Jacqueline: Well, uh, girls, I need to go-- Emily: Go where? Jacqueline: I have to go to see my mom, because she needs me, right now. Emily: Okay. (Jacqueline ran out of his apartment and walked down the stairs) (The screen cuts outside Jacqueline's apartment building, as he went out of the building) (Cuts to the Author Books building when Jacqueline went inside) (Cuts to the lobby of the Author Books building, as Jacqueline walked and went in the elevator) (Cuts to Ann drawing a character on a blank piece of paper, when Jacqueline came to see her) Ann: Oh, hey Jacqueline. Where are Kaz and Rick? Jacqueline: Well, they're coming home. (Shows Kaz and Rick on their skateboards) Rick: Um, Kaz, why can't our skateboards go any faster? Kaz: Well, I don't know, but they're supposed to go faster. (Kaz and Rick stopped at the Author Books building, and carried their skateboards as they run inside the building) (Cuts to John painting a background on a piece of paper, when Ann and her sons, Kaz and Rick walked in) Kaz and Rick: Hi, Dad. John: Hey, honey. (John and Ann kissed together) Kaz and Rick: Ewwww! John: Hey, Kaz and Rick. (Jacqueline runs in) Jacqueline: Hello there, Rick and Kaz. Hey, Dad. Kaz and Rick: Hey, Jacqueline. Act 2 Jacqueline: So how's it going? Kaz: It's going real good. Jacqueline: Well, that's good. So, do you have something to tell us? Ann: Well, yes. There's something I need to tell you. John, Kaz, Rick and Jacqueline: What? Ann: Well, a lot of people are saying that a huge giant green monster, that came from the UFO, is coming to destroy the city, and has planned to end the world as we know it. (John, Kaz, Rick and Jacqueline got shocked and gasped) Ann: There is yet, one hope. The special has arisen. (Camera pans to show Rick, staring in silence for 15 seconds) Rick: I think I got it, but just in case... tell me the whole thing again, I wasn't listening. (Ann slapped her own face, and used her hand to wipe her face) Ann: (angry) Okay... okay, I'll tell the whole thing again. But you'll listen to me, not yourself. (neutral) What I meant to say is that a lot of people are saying that a huge giant green monster, that came from the UFO, is coming to destroy the city, and has planned to end the world as we know it. There is yet, one hope. The special has arisen. (Rick finally listened to Ann) Rick: I think I've listened to you Mom, but I think I'll still do it. Ann: (happy) Good. (neutral) Go tell your father about a huge giant green monster. Kaz, Rick and Jacqueline: Okay. Kaz: But I have to get Scooter and Leonard here now. Kaz: LEONARD!!! SCOOTER!!! (Leonard and Scooter walked in) Leonard and Scooter: Okay, we're here. Rick: Okay, now I will tell you something, Dad. Something bad happened here, a lot of people are saying that a huge giant green monster, that came from the UFO, is coming to destroy the city, and has planned to end the world as we know it. We must save the world, by drawing comic book superheroes. John, Ann, Kaz, Leonard, Scooter and Jacqueline: Okay. (John, Ann, Kaz, Rick, Leonard, Scooter and Jacqueline quickly draws the storyboards of their comic book superhero transformation sequence; their comic book superhero transformation sequence of John, Ann, Kaz, Rick, Leonard, Scooter and Jacqueline is the sequence that they changed into superheroes) (John, Ann, Kaz, Rick, Leonard, Scooter and Jacqueline stores the storyboard paper into the storyboard sequence mind-creating machine as it runs by engine; the machine zaps John to change himself into a superhero named "EraserMan", and finally flys out the window) (EraserMan flies into the monster that is about to knock down a building, as he punches the monster in the face with his main superpower called "eraser magic"; the monster's face is then erased by John's eraser magic power) EraserMan: (strong voice) That's what you deserve for trying to destroy our city. (The monster realises that his face is erased, as the monster falls to the ground, and crushes the taxi cab, which causes a nuclear explosion) (Cuts to New York City, exploded) (Shows static screen) (Shows John, Ann, Jacqueline, Kaz, Rick, Leonard, and Scooter in a destroyed city) Kaz: Okay, Dad, so here are the 2 things. First of all, how did you do that, and second of all... (angry) HOW IS EVERYTHING GONNA BE FIXED!?! John: Listen, Kaz, I turned myself into EraserMan, to uh, you know, destroy that monster. So I erased the face out of it with my eraser magic. Oh, and by the way, the construction team are coming to fix the city. Kaz: (nervous) Fine. But make it work. (Shows the arm erasing the screen, and redrawing New York City into its beautiful, normal, clean mood; the arm also redraws the characters) John: (happy) Thanks, narrator. Narrator: (off-screen) You're welcome. But, we haden't start the story yet. John, Ann, Jacqueline, Kaz, Rick, Leonard, and Scooter... (John, Ann, Jacqueline, Kaz, Rick, Leonard, and Scooter sits down as the narrator tells the story) let me tell you a real story, what illustrators could really do. (Shows Ann and John walking to the book illustration studio called Artist's Space, which is also the apartment) Rick: (off-screen) So, what do illustrators actually, but really do? Narrator: Well Rick, as a matter of fact, illustrators are artists that were specialized in enhancing writing or elucidating concepts by providing a visual representation that corresponds to the content of the associated text or idea. (Shows Ann retelling and illustrating a book with her pencil on a blank piece of paper) Narrator: Well, but they do tell stories by drawing pictures. But instead of using pictures as a slideshow in this movie, we can watch an animated segment of the film where two illustrators named John and Ann, live and work in their apartment building. (Shows Scooter chewing on his bone) Narrator: To suppose those 2 illustrators, they each decided to illustrate Jack and the Beanstalk as the example book. Would they tell the story the same way? Yes, they would. But would they draw the same kind of pictures in a different way. Well, duh, they could. (Pans to Ann drawing a background on a piece of paper as Scooter peeks on the table to see what Ann is doing) Ann: I'm going to retell and illustrate Jack and the Beanstalk. Go lie down, Scooter! (Scooter walks onto his bed, and lies down) Ann: (off-screen) I'll take you for a walk later. Act 3 (Shows John drawing a character on a blank piece of paper, as Leonard jumped on a table) Narrator: Meanwhile in John's apartment... John: Leonard, the writer said that i've been asked to retell and illustrate Jack and the Beanstalk. Leonard: Why not, John? John: (angry) Because, i'm trying to work here. Go away, Leonard! (Leonard runs away to talk to Scooter, Ann's pet dog) Scooter: Wazzup, Leonard. Leonard: Hey. What are you doing? Scooter: I was watching Ann illustrating a book. What are you doing here? Leonard: Well, I was watching John doing the same thing Ann does. Scooter: (confused) Oh. (Cuts to John thinking about illustrating a book) John: (thinking) Hmmmm, there are so many scenes I want to illustrate! (shocked) But I need to fit all of Jack and the Beanstalk drawings into 32 pages. (serious) That's a tight fit! (Cuts to Leonard and Scooter on John's couch) Scooter: Leonard, are all books have 32 pages? Leonard: Well, most picture books are? Scooter: Okay. (Shows John when he decided to pick a scene from the story he wants to illustrate) Narrator: The first thing the illustrators do, is to decide which scene in the story they wanted to illustrate. (Shows a plan of which pictures go on which page of which empty book) Narrator: This plan shows which pictures from the story go on which page of which empty book. (Shows John creating a plan for his book) Narrator: After the illustrators created their plan for their books, they need to make a model, a model of the book called a dummy. John: (thinking) Hmmmm. I need to make a dummy. Narrator: John thoughted. (Shows Kaz and Jacqueline sitting on Ann's couch) Kaz: (confused) Wait. So John, decided that he needs to make a dummy, right? Narrator: (off-screen) Right. But he didn't need to make a dummy which was a doll. What I meant to say, is that he needs to make a dummy, which is the model of the book. Jacqueline: (talking to Kaz) The narrator was right, ya know? (Shows John that picked the book with the shape and size he wanted) Narrator: First, they decide what shape and size the book will be. (John drew skectches of the book model) Narrator: Then, they make sketches of the pictures that will go on each page of the dummy. (Shows the rough sketches of the dummy) Narrator: The first sketches are often rough scribbles on tracing paper. (Cuts to John sketching designs for his illustrations) John: (thinking) I'll make Jack look like me in fourth grade. Narrator: As they're sketching the designs for their illustrations of the book, illustrators need to decide how the things will look like: the characters, the clothes, the objects, the terrains, the settings. You name it! Act 4 (Shows Ann and John using their imaginations inside their heads) Narrator: Sometimes, illustrators can use their imaginations. (Shows John doing some research on his computer for the book) Narrator: But sometimes, they may have to do some research on their computers. (John reads the leaf research book) John: (thinking) Hmmmmm, what is the shape of a beanstalk leaf? (realized) I know, it's a green heart that was cut in half. (John starts drawing a beanstalk leaf that was shaped like a half of the heart on a piece of paper) Narrator: John knows what to do. Way to go! (John started thinking of something) John: (thinking) I imagine Jack lives in a small country cottage surrounded by palm trees... but it's located on a farm in a medieval time. (Cuts to Ann and Jacqueline) Jacqueline: Hey, mom! Ann: Yes, why does this story have to be about? It could be about Jacqueline. She could live in this building. Jacqueline: Well mom, Jacqueline can look like me! Ann: Well that's great, she can look just like you. The beanstalk could grow on our roof! Scooter: Leonard, i've noticed when that will make her book different from his. Narrator: Some illustrators are also authors. They can change their story as they work on the sketches. (Shows the animated footage being converted from the final color CGI animated image into black-and-white rough hand-drawn animated image) (Pans to Leonard the Cat and Scooter the Dog in their rough 2D animated sketch forms) Leonard and Scooter: This is how we look when we are rough sketches. Scooter: But also in rough hand-drawn animation. Leonard: Right. Narrator: Well, for animation, each animation file had problems such as glitches. Each illustration did the same thing, except that they had a different problem. (Shows Ann in a color CGI animated form, confused) Ann: (confused) Wait, should I draw this picture from a bird's eye view? Narrator: For instance: From what point of view do you draw the magic bean being planted? (Shows the illustration with the bird's eye view) Ann: (off-screen; confused) I don't know? (Zooms in the bean from the illustration) Ann: (off-screen; confused) Close-up? (Zooms out to reveal the boy's body, the plant pot, and the chair on the roof of the illustration) Ann: (off-screen; confused) Far away? (Scooter appeard as he saw 2 illustrations that had the bird's eye view) Scooter: The close-up, bird's eye view shows the bean best. Narrator: That's correct, Scooter. (Shows the illustration with the mouse's eye view) Ann: (off-screen; confused) Or maybe a mouse's eye view? Leonard: (off-screen) Ha! The mouse can't see the bean at all. Act 5 (Shows John drawing a beanstalk) Narrator: How do you draw a beanstalk so it looks like it's growing? (Leonard jumped on the table and tries to scratch most of John's paper) John: Leonard! Stop scratching! (John thinked of something, but then a lightbulb appeared on top of his head, the lightbulb shines) John: Leonard! I've got an idea! (The lightbulb disappeared) John: (talking to Leonard) You'll give the drawing scale. Leonard: Um, what is scale? John: I don't know! Tell the narrator what the scale is. (Shows Kaz and Rick sitting on John's couch) Kaz: (looking at the camera) So, John's pet cat named Leonard, decided to tell the narrator, which could be you, what the scale is. Rick: Is it true and nice to ask people questions? Narrator: (off-screen) Maybe. What about you, Leonard? (Pans to Leonard looking at the camera) Narrator: (off-screen) Is there something you want to tell me? Leonard: (looking at the camera) Yes, I have a question. What is scale? Narrator: (off-screen) Well... scale or scales may refer to a scale ratio. A scale ratio of a model represents the proportional ratio of a linear dimension of the model to the same feature of the original. Thanks for the question, Leonard. We may now continue the story. (Shows the storyboard illustration on a book page of Jack's cat watching a bean growing into a beanstalk; we then saw Leonard and Scooter walking to see the illustration) Scooter: Wait, Leonard, was that you, as Jack's cat? Leonard: Yes, but-- (looks at the illustration) Hey! (happy) That's me! And look at the beanstalk from the illustration! (cuts to the first picture of the illustration from off-screen) It's smaller than me, and then, it grew taller... (pans to the second picture of the illustration) ...taller... (pans to the third picture of the illustration) ...and taller... (Shows Scooter talking to Leonard) Scooter: Dude, you're like a measuring stick or... or... a scale! Leonard: Yeah! Right. Act 6 (Shows Ann working on the illustrations on a piece of paper with her pencil while Jacqueline was watching his mom working on something) Narrator: There are usually more ways than just one to solve the same problem. Jacqueline: Wow, mom! The beanstalk must be enormous. Ann: Why thank you, it was a magic bean that grows into a beanstalk. Jacqueline: Oh! But look at the roots! (Shows Ann's illustration of the magic bean growing on the plant pot with the roots under Jacqueline's bedroom; Leonard and Scooter saw the illustration) Scooter: Bow wow! Those roots are huge compared to Jacqueline! (Shows Ann thinking and wondering of something in her art desk) Narrator: Here is another problem: How do you make a beanstalk look really TALL? Ann: (wondering) I wonder if I could draw Jacqueline looking down the beanstalk... (surprised) ...or looking up at all. (Shows 2 illustrations of Jacqueline; one picture shows Jacqueline looking down the beanstalk while climbing, the other picture shows him looking up on a cloud where the beanstalk was heading to) (Cuts to John thinking of drawing a big scary mean giant from Jack and the Beanstalk) Narrator: No one knows how to make a human, an animal, or a thing, bigger than the real world scale. If you turn a human into a giant, then that would be more realistic than it was in one of the fairy tales. But, if the giant doesn't look BIG or SCARY enough, the illustrator will draw that picture again. (Cuts to the giant walking to his castle) Giant: Fee-fi-fo-fum! (stops to smell the blood of an human) I smell the blood of an Englishman, (walks to a human) Be he alive, or be he dead, I'll grind his bones to make my bread. (The giant looks at the camera as the narrator was talking) Narrator: (off-screen) Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you, but we didn't finish the film of the illustrators had what they do. Giant: (sad) Sorry, Mr. Narrator. (The screen fliped sideways to John as he got confused) John: (confused) Well, maybe the giant should be bigger than the page... (starts drawing the giant) ...and what would Jack see when he looks up at the giant? (Fades to black) Act 7 (Shows 2 of John's illustrations of the giant and Jack; one illustration shows the giant's head and body that were revealed while Jack's legs and feet were revealed; the other illustration shows the giant's leg and foot only, with Jack that had his legs and feet covered) (Scooter came to the screen to see which illustration shows the best) Scooter: Let's see, which picture do you think he should use in the book? (Shows Kaz, Rick, and Jacqueline pointing at the picture that shows the giant's fully revealed head and body with Jack) Kaz and Rick: That picture! Scooter: Okay. (Shows Ann making faces on her mirror while drawing a picture on a piece of paper) Narrator: How would it feel to run across a table right under the nose of a sleeping GIANT? What would you do? Ann: (looking at the camera) Just follow the nose. (Ann continued working on the picture) Narrator: No one knows if Jack followed the giant's nose. Because if he did, then that would be so creepy. Ann: (looking at camera, angry) Well then, forget that idea, just finish up the whole story so we could move on! Narrator: (off-screen) (sighs) Okay, okay, okay. I'm really chilled now. Anyway, the illustrators need to draw how their characters feel. If they don't know how to draw faces on paper, sometimes, they make faces in a mirror to see how an expression would look. (Shows Jacqueline chasing Leonard) Leonard: (screams) HEEEELLLLLLLLP!!! (Jacqueline quickly catched Leonard with his hands, and picked him up) Ann: Jacqueline, hold still. Now don't move a muscle. Jacqueline: (disgusted) Uugh, Mom! Ann: Just hold still for now, pretend you were running across the giant's table with the hen.... Jacqueline: (serious) Mom! I really am serious now! Hurry up! Leonard doesn't like being a hen! Ann: I'm trying! (Ann had her fist up with her thumb sticking out, then turned back and forth) Ann: Good! That's perfect! I'll sketch quickly. (Ann began sketching quickly) Jacqueline: (serious) Fine, Mom. (angry) But hurry up now, because Leonard really does not like being a hen at all! (Fades to Ann's completed sketched picture) Narrator: A few hours later, Ann quickly skecthed the picture. But remember, sometimes illustrators need someone else to model for them. More coming soon! Trivia *Most of the storyline was actually inspired from the book of the same name. *In the opening scene, Jacqueline usually has a cell phone. Category:Transcripts